Darkkit's Prophecy
by TwilightfeatherOfThunderclan
Summary: Darkkit has a... pretty bad life. She is hated by 2 cats at most, Squirrelflight and Bumblestripe. Now she has to struggle through life with a Prophecy dragging her back. But soon she is plotted against and thrown out of the clan she loved most.. Will she go back and save them? Or let them suffer their choice...
1. Analigies

Thunderclan  
**Leader: Bramblestar**  
**Deputy: Squirrelflight**  
**Medicine Cat: Jayfeather**  
**Warriors: 22**  
**Queens: 4**  
**Apprentices: 0**  
**Elders: 4**

Shadowclan  
**Leader: Blackstar**  
**Deputy: Rowanclaw**  
**Medicine Cat: Littlecloud**  
**Warriors: 16**  
**Queens: 4**  
**Apprentices: 0**  
**Elders: 4**

Windclan  
**Leader: Onestar**  
**Deputy: Crowfeather (Currently)**  
**Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight**  
**Warriors: 12**  
**Queens: 1**  
**Apprentices: 0**  
**Elders: 2**

Riverclan  
**Leader: Mistystar**  
**Deputy: Reedfeather**  
**Medicine Cat: Mothwing, Apprentice: Willowshine**  
**Warriors: 10**  
**Queens: 2**  
**Apprentices: 5**  
**Elders: 2**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own warriors, only 3 characters of this FANFICTION!**

**Prologue**

Lionblaze stared at his darkest kit, a dark tabby with piercing dark blue eyes that sent a shiver even down his pelt. The others, a dark gray tom with golden eyes that seemed to sparkle like diamonds. The last one was a she-kit that looked just like him, a golden tabby pelt, but she had beautiful golden eyes also. But his first dark tabby she-kit looked a little... Lionblaze shakes the thought away and thinks to himself, _This is a kit! Your kit in fact! You shouldn't think of the way she looks._But he still had lack of trust, of his own daughter. But she finally squeaked a word that made him feel even more guilty, "Daddy!" He shivered again and just stared at her.

**Chapter 1**

Darkkit awoke when someone shook her pelt and she yawned, "What?" Then she saw her father. "Daddy!" She squeals and leaps on him and purrs. Lionblaze purrs also and lightly puts her down. "You surprised me there, Darkkit!" At the same moment a flash of uncertainty and Darkkit's neck fur fluffs and she sits. "Daddy... Why do you always look at me like that? Like I'm not even your kit!" Lionblaze looks shocked for a moment. Then he sighs replying, "You look alot like a Dark Forest cat... thats all.." Darkkit eyes widen and she stares at him. "A-are you saying... you don't trust me?" Lionblaze looks up and mews quickly, "No, no, its not that... its just distracting. Thats all, I promise." Darkkit stares at him for a moment longer. "... Okay Daddy... I trust you." She stretches up and stands on her tippy-toes and touches her nose to her fathers. _I bet he did'nt even mean it..._ Darkkit thinks as he walks out of the nursery. Darkkit shakes her head vigorously and thinks again, _Of course he did.. the Dark Forest battle wasnt that long ago. Of course he's gonna' be __cautious_! "Darkkit!" Darkkit pricks her ears and hears her mother, Cinderheart calling her. "Coming, Mom!" Darkkit trots away and bumps into Bumblestripe. He growls when he sees her and Darkkit shrinks back. "I-I'm sorry, Bumblestripe!" Bumblestripe just curtly nods and moves on again. _Geez who put ants in his pelt?_ she thinks as she trots back to the nursery, where Lionblaze is practicing basic battle moves with her brother and sister. "Hi, Dad!" She walks over but he ignored her and kept on going, leaving Darkkit steaming. _What's wrong with me!_ Darkkit thinks desperately and tries to impress Lionblaze by doing hunters crouch. And then her anger bursts and she snarls, "You guys and the clan hate me! Bumblestripe growled at me! And now my own parents are ignoring me!" Darkkit races out of the nursery, then out of camp and into the strange forest. Scents filled her mouth and she breathed them in. _T-this.. is amazing!_ She thinks running past bushes and shrubs. She hears something behind her and looks back. "Darkkit!? Darkkit where are you? Please, come back!" She glared coldly back in the direction of camp. _I know you hate me. You don't need to hide it!_ Then she hears her brother and sister. "Darkkit! Sissy! Why did you leave us?" She felt a pang and she wanted to ignore it. Her sister Ashkit, and Goldenkit wanted her to go back, but she did'nt want to! Certainly not! But she also knew she had to. Though she would be punished. When she started to trudge back she heard a growl and stops dead._ F-fox..._


End file.
